The Dying Wish
by CortessaBlatt
Summary: I’m in an angsty mood. What are you going to do about it? RevanCarth. Oneshot, unless you don't want it to be. Let me know.


**The Dying Wish **

_I'm in an angsty mood. What are you going to do about it? Revan/Carth _

**Rated PG13 **– Lots of sex references (you can take it as sex or no), blood, violence. Nothing too horribly detailed, though.

**Disclaimer: **It's all Mulin Rouge's fault.

**The Dying Wish **

****

****

I knew it was the end when I saw the blood. There was so much, like a river, rolling down the platform into meaningless space. I sank to my knees; my clothing reeked of death. My hands had been turned crimson. I could taste the salt of tears, sweat, and blood on my tongue as I crawled to her. She was a broken doll, limp and weak in my hands. Her skin was porcelain, pale and flawless, splattered with the scarlet blood to match those lips… Her hood had fallen back and her dark hair spilled over her shoulders, into her own dying juices, and a horrid, wry chuckle rose from her throat.

------

_She giggled insanely, pinning me down, even as I arched my stomach upwards to dislodge her. She bobbed with the motion like a dinghy on a wave; her grip never faltered. Her hair was damp and stringy with sweat, sitting flat on her shoulders, but still she looked wild, with eyes bright and diamond-like. "You're a beast," she growled; her voice was deep and sensual with her passion. A feral snarl was fixed on her face. "You're a monstrous beast." _

_ I couldn't deny what I was, as she gripped my wrists. "I'm a beast and a fool to love you," I replied, and she propelled herself downwards, onto the floor. I sat up and watched her as she lay there suggestively, laughing, even as the cold floor stung at her bare skin. It would be the last time she would be playful and genuine in her seduction. After that, it would no longer be my say, and she would be my lover no more. _

------

I couldn't bring myself to touch her skin, even as she gazed at me with hollow, darkened eyes. "Carth," she said softly, and I looked away. She pressed her finger to my cheek, turning my gaze back to her face. The dominant look flickered in her eyes, even as she died. "Listen to me."

"Not again, Revan," I gasped. "Please."

"You want me to die, don't you?" she sighed, fixing her gaze on the window. "It is just. I have done a lot to you."

"I love you," I said. "But…"

"Yes, I know." She arched her back, laughing. "I know!"

I shook my head, unwilling to hold onto her. Her breath came shallow and loud, her face was sunken, her eyes were dark, and yet her body still felt the same pressed against mine.

"Carth," she murmured. "I have something to ask of you."

------

_"I will never!" she screamed, backhanding me smartly across the jaw. I was sent reeling to the floor, aching. My cheeks burned where she had scratched them; my chest stung where she had slapped me; my body was sore from the beatings, from the nightlong insanity dancing she now considered erotic. I hated her. I could not bring myself to run, though. She held me there with her ginger, seductive hands, and her wolfish, carnivorous smile. _

_ "Revan," I moaned, rolling onto my stomach to avoid gazing into her eyes, and to protect my face. I could provide no opposition, however, as she reached down and gripped my shoulders, firmly pushing me onto my back. My hands were cuffed behind me, and rubbed excruciatingly against the floor, but she didn't care as she sank to her knees and straddled me, leaning close against my body and breathing against my wounded skin. _

_ "I will seduce you, my love," she told me, pressing her lips to my flesh, striking me again painfully. "You will succumb." _

_ I gasped, turning my head away, refusing to give her the pleasure of seeing me try and make an escape. "What is your goal with me?" I cried. "What do you want?" _

_ "What do I want?" she asked, and smiled, pressing her lips again to my chest, but instead of being horribly hot, her kiss was icy cold as death. A nasty, snake-like smile curled on her face and her eyes glinted. "What do I want? Oh, Carth. I want you." She paused, sliding her hands from my stomach to my chest. "And I will have you." _

------

"I refuse to give you anything," I said desperately. "You have taken too much."

"Oh, Carth, don't be that way," she said sleepily, gazing up at me with raw affection, unmasked love. This is what hurt me the most – she truly loved me, down to her very core, and yet she could find it in herself to treat me this way. I often tried to convince myself at night after she was finished with me that she no longer loved me, and it would bring me some eerie peace. But now, it was unmistakable. She would bring her love for me to her death.

"What do you want?" I said. "What can a foul temptress like you take from me aside from what you have?"

She drew her fingertip over my jaw, licking her lips. "My darling," she crooned. "I have a dying wish. Will you listen? Will you carry it out?"

I scowled. "That depends on what you want."

She chuckled. "Oh, Carth, you always were insufferable," she said. "I will tell you."

------

_The night was late, and she was not finished. She had been on me all day, using me more liberally than alcohol, no matter how I protested, no matter how exhausted I was. Her screams were wild and animal, inhuman. She ripped at my bare skin like some rabid beast, and I had to endure it, even as I cried to her, tears streaming down my cheeks. Every time I protested, she would slap me and continue on, unaffected. I had bitten down on my tongue so roughly blood tasted metallic in my mouth. _

_ "You do know what I want you for," she hissed in my ear. Her voice was fading, broken by her heavy breathing. She was tiring. As she spoke to me, she still pinned me, having her way. _

_ "Enlighten me," I said, fixing my eyes on the ceiling. This torture was so regular I found it easy to restrain the emotion in my tone. "If you can find it in your heart, you callous monster." _

_ She chuckled delightedly, roughly biting my ear. I winced. "I am a monster, honey," she said. "Oh_, yes_. I'm your monster." _

_ "Why do you do this, you creature, you demon?" _

_ "Someday, my power will draw to a close, my baby," she said, raking her fingers over my shoulders and down my chest. "Touch me right, or I'll just keep at it." _

_ Hatefully, I obeyed. _

_ She resumed speaking. "When my power ends, my empire with crumple. Can you imagine? My entire empire falling?" _

_ "The galaxy will be a better place," I spat breathlessly, feeling sleep tugging at my mind. I had sweated throughout the day and my cuffs burned on my skin. _

_ "Be quiet," she said. "I realized that my empire will end, and I can't have my hard work go to waste. I need a second generation to carry on my legacy, do you see?" _

_ I didn't see. "What are you talking about?" _

_ "Carth, angle, you aren't just a fun toy," she told me. I could feel her slowing down, pulling out and drawing the night to a close at long last. She pressed her teeth to the place where my shoulder met my neck and whispered in my ear. "I need you to carry on my legacy." _

_ I understood then. "You witch!" I cried. "You can't do this! NO! I won't let you! No child of mine will be corrupted by you, you lecherous devil!" _

_ She wasn't listening. "Your genes are strong, honey. I've seen Dustil. He's you in every sense of the word. Imagine, with my brains and your strength… Our child would be perfect." _

_I was overcome with grief. I looked away, ashamed, tears chilling my cheeks. _

_She kissed up my neck, and finally pressed her lips to my mouth, before she dismounted for the night, satisfied and satiated until tomorrow, where it would begin all over again. "Mm, goodnight, Carth," she said, pulling on her robes. "You'll need your rest." _

------

"Carth, listen to me, my time is nearing, and you cannot deny me my dying wish," she said. "It would be disgraceful."

"_You're_ disgraceful," I told her.

"Silence," she snapped, raising her voice. She dissolved into a coughing fit, hacking and wheezing. I let her finish, watching as blood rushed from her lips onto her shirt. She took several deep, shuddering breaths, and regained her voice. "Carth, I want you to watch our children, raise them well. He's wise and quick to temper, but she's cool, strong, and persuasive. Together, they will make the perfect team. Don't waste their talent, Carth. Don't waste it."

"I will not turn them into monsters like you," I said, a choking feeling rising in my throat. Suddenly the situation was all too familiar. A dying woman in my arms, leaving me with a child (or, now, two children) with misconceptions of my morals and ideas. But, somehow, I didn't feel the overwhelming need to save this particular woman. It was her time to die. She could tell, too. I could see it in her eyes, even as she tried to appear composed.

"I know," she said, smiling. "Just take care of them, Carth. Let them make their own decisions. They are worthy."

"Worthy of what?"

"A good father."

I felt as if he had been slapped. I stared at her as her eyes fluttered shut and she took a deep breath. "You don't mean that," I said desperately, trying to shake her horrible, poisoning last words.

"But I do, Carth," she said, smiling faintly, her voice fading away. "And I love you."

"NO!"

But she was gone.

------

**Author's Notes: ** Man. That must have been some strong chocolate or something. I don't know what the heck, but I love it. Whyyyy? DX

And who knows. I might make a sequel to this. But I need to know if that's a good idea, to tell me, m'kay?


End file.
